Fireproof
by Kimiko Heroux
Summary: A part cut from Wherever You Will Go. Takuya and Mirai fall into a situation that forces them to team up, despite how much they don't want to. It makes Mirai learn there was more to fireboy than meets the eye. -DISCONTINUED! Gomen nasai!-
1. Prologue

**This is a story I came up with randomly one day. I didn't know where to put it in my actual Frontier fanfic, so I decided to make it a whole 'fic in itself. I suggest that if you haven't read my original Frontier 'fic (of which is still in progress), that you read that before this one, so the details make sense. There could be actual spoilers for Wherever You Will Go, but I tried to make sure nothing from future parts is revealed, aside those that actually happen in the real anime.**

**I'll put the disclaimer in and get it over with. I'm not gonna put it in any other chapter, cuz we all know I didn't come up with Digimon.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or its characters. However my OC and this plotline are all my idea, so they belong to me.**

* * *

Fireproof

Prologue

I sighed in exasperation, Takuya's annoying little voice ringing in my ears time after frickin' time, the same question, "Bokomon, when are we going to get there?" _Lack a good vocabulary, do ya? I commemorate you: Congrats, you're officially an idiot…oh wait, that coronation was a looong time ago. _

I spun around, agitation of his repetitive question finally making me snap. "Takuya, we'll get there as soon as you shut the heck up! So in that case, we'll never get there! Happy Captain Yack-A-Lot?!" I snapped, casting him a glare that told him I wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. But that wasn't really a change of pace, no matter what day it was.

He returned the glare of one of his own. I could see the fire in his eyes. "Actually, no. You're just always so negative, it's impossible to have any peace around here!" he retaliated, his mood already set from one of boredom to that of absolute annoyance.

It was just so easy for us to get on each other's nerves, it was almost like a given that'd we'll fight at any given chance. We used to be friends—great friends, at that—but take one good look at the way we go at it, and you could never guess that at one time we didn't hate each other's guts with a hard, cold passion. It was almost like some, weird gene that made us compelled to want to rip each other apart. But hey, I was fine with that, as long as I was the one doing the ripping and not the one being torn into many little pieces. And normally, I was the dominate one.

"Will you guys ever shut up?! You're driving me insane!" Came Zoe's irritated remark. She was always the intervention in our arguments, and also the next one on my homicide list. She always seemed to have a thing for Takuya, but that made it all the more enjoyable for me. Piss one off, you piss off the other. It was a smooth, easy double-whammy.

Most of the group stood by willingly and watched me fight with Zoe and Takuya. Either they just didn't want to get in between us or just enjoyed it way too much_. Because it wasn't everyday that Takuya's sorry butt gets kicked….oops, I'm mistaken, yes it is._

"Well, maybe you should just leave then!" I snapped, balling my fists, my rage flaring. If she was so annoyed with me, then go somewhere I'm not. It was just that simple of an action. It could be done with the greatest of ease.

"Ya know what, Mirai?! Maybe I will!" Her eyes sent me hate, the emotion I had a tendency to draw out of people. I just kinda had that effect on them; I think the world loathed me and just put this weird strand of DNA in every living thing that just automatically makes them despise me. And some days, I believed I had that strand, too.

I held my fist up to shoulder-level and stepped nearer to her, my eyes glaring daggers into hers. "Yeah, and I'll help you with that!" I was just about to punch her; I was merely waiting for her next response.

"You don't have the guts," she sneered, challenging me, pretty much handing me an invitation that said, 'C'mon, punch me, it's a free shot. I know you want to, since it's gonna make me feel and look like a complete fool, and there will be nothing I can do about it.'

Koichi, who I had gained the habit of calling Chi-kun for overall personal, almost painful reasons, grabbed my arm, pulling me back slightly and pleaded rather suavely, in his very special Chi-kun way, "Mirai, don't hurt her. Just let it go. Please."

I eased my stance, sighing. There was something about the older twin, this really calming essence that always put me in a rather positive mood whenever he spoke to me. It was pretty much probably his always seemingly cheery personality that always really got to me. He was almost my exact opposite for these specific reasons. But there was one large similarity that neither one of us could deny: We both cared for the Warrior of Light.

I rested my arms at my side, still feeling slight annoyance toward Zoe. Chi-kun was the divine force for when I wanted to kill someone, and sometimes, I wished he just wasn't around to stop me. Most of the time; however, he was a pleasant person to have around. He was a very excellent listener, not much of a talker, but when he did have something helpful to say, it was always really good advice, which was something I really looked forward to hearing when speaking to him.

"All right…" I crossed my arms, averting my gaze from the lavender-attired Warrior to a different Warrior entirely. I had always admired his collected and nonchalant stature and his overall judgment on the choices he made in life. He thought well on his feet, and was very athletic and skillful to boot. This, with no surprise, was Koji Minamoto.

He looked almost identical to his twin, though his longer hair was tied up and mostly covered with a bandana of blue and brown, in contrast to Chi-kun's shoulder-length sleek and shiny. Both were a neatly organized black shade, in certain lighting, seemingly blue. The unique color brought out their ardent, sapphire eyes, outshining any jewel. No contest.

"Bokomon, can't we stop for a while? If I walk another step, my feet will fall off!" JP, chocolate-loving Warrior of Thunder, complained. Nine times out of ten, like this one, every single frickin' word to come out of his mouth was usually some sort of selfish whine. That was one of the many things I hated about the jumpsuit-wearing idiot, next to his not-so-secret crush on Zoe. Everyone knew about it, though he didn't think that we did. He always tries to cover it up, but it was like trying to fit the ocean in a little jar. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

"At least that would give us a good excuse to leave you here…" I grumbled to myself, trying not to start much. It always seemed to hurt Chi-kun when I didn't get along with people, so most of the time, I tried to cooperate, if nothing else, just keep my trap shut.

Takuya was always the inspiring force in the group, as he was now. Well, like all other times, he _tried_ to inspire our small group. "C'mon, guys! We're not being shot at, it's not the middle of a hot desert, Miri's not dishing out everything she can serve—" _Yeah, thanks._"—so it's not the _worst_ case scenario here!" He grinned his normal, goggle-head smile. It was the one he had for as long as I could remember, and because of my Memory Aura ability, I could remember back pretty far.

It was when we had gotten to the Forest Terminal, away back before we had gotten to the Dark Continent, that Seraphimon, who was now known as our little companion Patamon, had given me a letter distinctly addressed to me, as the Warrior of Time. He explained why I had been regaining many of my forgotten memories through touching an object of specific significance to that memory. One of the first items of this experience was Takuya's all-so-famous goggles, which when I had touched them, I had remembered back to when I was younger. It was the day Takuya had gotten the "fancy headwear" and that same day, he had kissed me. It was one of the many things that I would never tell him that I remember.

And over time, I had also come to realize that I also get visions of things that aren't even my memories, even of different times. They were very seldom; however, and much of the things I see are nothing of real importance. So anytime I get one of these Memory Aura visions, my own memory or not, I never really had much reason to tell anyone about them. Koji and Chi-kun knew of my ability, just not all of the things I've seen. If I found good reason, though, I would mention something of connotation, but sometimes, I didn't even know what I meant.

"I agree with Takuya!" Tommy exclaimed. He was, being the youngest rather quiet unless he finds something of some relevance to say, rather bearable, but usually I just ignored the kid overall, not really finding much reason to speak to him. "The more we walk, the closer we'll be!"

Koji crossed his arms, shrugging in neutrality of the puffy hat-wearing kid. "Well, I can't really argue with that logic," he stated, his voice, like always, coming out short and to the point, but still sounding and feeling like that off a cool, carelessly stern breeze.

"The little dude makes sense," JP said, like he was actually considering walking. But then his expression and tone completely changed into, "But I don't wanna walk!!" Yeah, I should have seen that coming like a mile away. _It would have been just as simple as the job of falling into the water from a canoe. Though what kind of idiot would fall out of a canoe? Wait, since when did I start thinking about canoes? And…why?_

Shaking off my rather random confusion, I returned my attention to the current discussion. At this moment, Bokomon, who I had always seen as having a radish-shaped head and for good reason because just maybe his brain didn't fit in his head so it had to stretch a bit, making that rather deranged shape, was explaining in his matter-of-factly manner that he always spoke in, "We are heading to the Cavern of Legends, which is located—" He pulled his infamous green book out of his just as famous pink waistband and opened it, pointing to a tiny map on a page. "—in this area somewhere. In this cave, is located the Amorous Jewel. You need to get it under safe protection, because if in the wrong hands, could cause destruction to the entire Digital World."

Takuya sighed, straightening himself from the bent, hunched-over position he was previously in so he could see the map of in the green book that held seemingly crayon-like drawings. "Why do people always have to destroy things!? They should get better hobbies, like…raise duckies and bunnies in a secluded valley or something." He earned a few stares for his last remark, of which he responded with just a cheesy smirk. This was the many times I thought, _Is there a time when you're _not_ a moron? 'Cause I've been waiting for a sign of sanity for a very long time._

"But with the duckies and bunnies, don't you also need a Control Spire?" I questioned. As I got weird looks, I realized what I had just said. Which was my whole situation: I had no clue what I meant with that. _Because what the hell are Control Spires, and what do they have to do with duckies and bunnies? Weird…_

When there was an awkward silence with people just looking at me funny, my voice came out rather hastily. "Yeah, I don't know, either," I admitted sheepishly. This was one of my deranged Memory Aura moments where things that come into my mind would just fall out of my mouth.

Takuya cleared his throat in a motion to change the demeaning subject. "Aaanyway, since Mirai is done with her random comments," then he added in a small mumble, though I was already scowling at him, "or at least I hope so." He fixed his gaze on my only for a second and began again, in a tone that was meant to be heard, "we can keep going. And now that we know of our destination, nothing can stop us now! So let's get the show on the road!" He beamed his normal Takuya smile that I had grown used to in a way that I had almost memorized.

Koji crossed his arms. "If you used that energy that you use to blabber constantly, we might actually win a battle without risking our butts for once," he grumbled, just loud enough for the brown-haired kid to hear.

The goggle-head wrapped his arm around Koji's shoulders, still grinning. "C'mon, buuuddy! Stop calculating for once and have some fun!" He then cast the light boy a sly gaze. "Unless you don't know what that is…?"

Koji smiled slightly. "Pounding you into the ground would be rather fun…" He spun around ninety degrees and got into a position that looked like he was about to wallop Takuya in the gut. In response, the goggle-head let out a high-pitched yelp-squeak-screech-thing that almost had the tone of a screech owl.

The Warrior of Light chuckled quietly to himself at the Warrior of Flame's reaction to something that didn't even touch him. I got slight humor out of it, too, not the fondest of our goggle-headed…erm, "leader". I wasn't even sure of the one who nominated Senór Dorkus over there. All I was sure of was that it definitely was not me.

I cast a slight sly smirk to Takuya, questioning, "Practicing your Birdmon calls, O great birdwatcher, sir?" At my comment, he scowled back at me, but I kept my rather prideful gaze upon him as an overall taunting expression. Making people such as him hot under the collar was an enjoyment that never got old for me. And in a place like this, I needed something to keep me sane.

But instead of keeping the glare, his expression suddenly turned to that off a happy, little smile as he answered, "Yep!" (WTH?)

I raised an eyebrow slightly at his sudden change of mood, tone, and expression. "All right, _nan da kor' ya?_" I quickly glanced at everyone around me, and again, Chi-kun sent me a silent request that I immediately knew the meaning to. "Uh, I mean…what was that, Takuya?!"

Chi-kun was a person of kindness and just an overall happy person. Being that of someone kind, he wanted to change me so I didn't swear quite as much. So whenever I'd "accidentally" blurt something of the swear-ish type, he'd stare at me until I changed my wordings. I had to say, it was working quite well when he was right there, but then whenever he wasn't around (which, by the way, wasn't that often), I'd just fall back into the same routine.

But I had to say, I actually tried to make him happy with me and my manner of speaking, since he was overall just like a brother to me with the added bonus that Koji was his twin, and quite frankly, if I messed with Koji, I'd be better off facing a herd of rampaging buffalo that are more pissed off than some dude wearing flip-flops after you stepped on their feet with hiking boots.

Takuya chuckled at me, as he always did after the newest member to our group made me change my chosen words. I had gotten used to that; however, his laughter was something that I grew to just ignore, as I did the laughter of JP and Zoe as well. It was just the dissing that made me lose it and let all of hell loose.

Zoe was next to speak, as she always was after there was some weird tension between me and Takuya. "Come on, guys, we should find a place to make camp. It's getting dark out anyway. So we should just make a fire and—" Zoe's "words of wisdom" were cut off by JP.

"And find some chow!" _Food. Surprise, surprise._ "Yahoo!" He threw his hands up into the air, like he normally did when he sees something or figures out things that are in his opinion gratifying, and took off running to find some place with food. "What's blue and yellow and round all over? Me as soon as I find some food! Waha!"

I crossed my arms, glancing at Takuya momentarily and then placing my gaze on Koji. "Then he must have found food a long time ago," I mumbled, causing a chuckle (I don't know exactly who it was) to arise. "Because he already fits that description to a tee."

"Yay, food!" I saw Patamon fly overhead in pursuit of JP, grinning all the while. He was normally ambitious like this, despite once being a calm, wise Celestial Digimon. He hardly recalled the events or even his existence in his past life and this is confirmed whenever he refers to Bokomon as his Papamon, since the waistband-wearing vegetable was the one that raised him. Well, that is, after I had a little experience with Junior there back when he was a DigiEgg.

Even though the little Digimon had no recollection of anything in the past, namely his life as Seraphimon, he did have a slightly intelligent-sounding statement to announce once in a great while, and also sometimes a feeling of knowing a place of his former life, just without the actual realization of its significance. And because of his past form, before his reincarnation, I had to respect the little guy a bit more than I would have normally, with the respect as if he was a little prince or something, except without all the formalities. And for me, the respect was not really bothering with insults or names or anything really of the sort. I just used a kind of courtesy you would when talking to a friend, but then again, if I said this out loud, I'm sure someone would ask me how I knew how to treat a friend. But I understood their notions to certain extent; it's just when their actions became irrational that I'd have a bit of a problem.

As he usually did, Tommy ran after JP, calling out, "Hey, wait up, JP! I'm coming, too!" It was normal for Tommy to follow JP for reasons that I just wasn't really sure of. But it was none of my business, so I never paid much mind. I couldn't have cared less, quite frankly. If it didn't concern me then I just didn't really bother. I didn't really have a compulsion to know more than I absolutely needed, and other people's decisions weren't exactly at the top of that particular list. But depending on the result, they could become the number one on others.

I crossed my arms, watching the two little figures (and the other not-so little figure) disappear into the midst of the trees. If only Zoe, Bokomon, and Takuya had gone with, then everything would have been that of heavenly bliss. But it's the things that I hope for, but don't receive that make this such a living hell. Like Zoe: I wished for her removal in this world, didn't get it, and thus forth, feel this as being the crappiest place in the world—two worlds.

Chi-kun was first to break this silence that came over us. "So what do you guys suggest we do?" he questioned, glancing at our faces, one by one, taking time to ponder each of our individual expressions. This was normal for him, I learned, he seemed to always believe facial expressions more than words, but that was for good reason.

"I'll go make sure the guys didn't…break anything," Zoe stated, turning and walking the direction the three figures had gone.

Bokomon agreed, mentioning something about his "poor baby" getting lost or something and darted past Zoe shouting out, "Don't worry, my baby! I'm coming! Don't be scared!" Though he seemed to be the one that was scared.

Takuya was the one to reply, his voice cheery and bright. That was _definitely _not a good sign. "Me and Miri'll give ya guys some brotherly time together!" he declared, grabbing me by the arm and beginning to pull me away. "We'll go find some firewood, capiche?!"

Chi-kun gazed at the scowl on my face and then called to me, "Promise me you won't kill him, okay?" Despite the fact I could hear him from the distance apart we were, his voice seemed actually rather calm, like he was just normally speaking. _It's a Chi-kun thing._

I whacked Takuya quickly and lightly, folding my arms. "Yeah, sure. I'll make sure he has a few days left," I grumbled, not certain that he even heard me, or even if Takuya did for that matter. So assuming that neither one did, I kept mumbling. "Oh, _Kamisama_, eventually either I'm going to be the death of him, or he's going to be the death of me…"

Takuya ran ahead a few feet, exclaiming, "C'mon, Miri, let's have a competition to see who can find more wood! Ready set go!" With that, he took off like a shot to who knows where. If I had a leash on him, it would have either snapped in half or he would have pulled me along going like ninety miles an hour, hitting every possible object.

I set myself down in the grass, listening for any sound of the nincompoop that called himself a leader. _Heh, he couldn't lead a fish to water if he was in a canoe._ I heard none, just the sound of the light breeze caressing the branches of the trees that encased me from all sides. This forest was rather quiet, the normal chatter of native Digimon absent. I found this actually somewhat strange, yet in the same way, rather soothing. Perfect silence and serenity, peaceful enough to do just about anything that takes ultimate quiet.

Leaning back, I placed my hands under the back of my head, looking up at the barrier of green directly above me. The color was vibrant and beautifully flourished, like a wall of emeralds resting before my eyes. Through the cracks in between each leaf sunlight shone through, making designs and patterns within the lines of light that the wind ever changed.

_Now if only Takuya could find himself lost, I could truly enjoy this._ I proved myself wrong by letting out a relaxed and contented exhale. I was already enjoying this, even if Takuya were to suddenly appear, I found myself at I point where I couldn't care less. _That is…if he could at least respect me for at least a little while…_

* * *

**That was the prologue, people. i know it didn't say all that much, but it's the prologue, so it can't really reveal all that much. **

**Btw, the thing about the duckies and bunnies is from one of the earlier episodes of 02. I can't recall the exact one, but there was a little conversation that went on between the DigiDestined.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chp 1: Keep Holding On

**I'm fully aware I haven't updated in a very long time. Chapter 2 is a pain for me in this and lately track meets and practices have been getting in the way of writing in just about anything. But since there's only a month left of school, things should be speeding up.**

* * *

Chapter One: Keep Holding On

I found my eyes hard to open, heavy for whatever reason. I didn't really take into account that I'd actually fall asleep, but nonetheless, that was in the past. It was too late now. It's not really like I could go back and prevent myself from dozing.

When I had succeeded in the task of getting my eyes open, I slowly sat up. A pleasant little campfire was a mere five feet away, but the pleasantness was ruined with seeing everyone all around me, asleep themselves. I could make out figures and tell them all apart from the fire, despite what hour it must have been. Stars speckled the sky, billions of them, and the three moons all reflected a shining light, all in their respective colors.

"You're awake, Mirai?"

I turned my head a few degrees and saw Chi-kun sitting up a few feet from the fire. The way the reflection of the fire danced in his eyes was mystical and serene, a perfect mirror to his personality. Quiet and calm, that was him. I could see some differences in the ways his eyes looked compared to Koji's. I found the older twin's softer and filled with almost constant sadness. His brother's, in contrast, were often like stone, a mask to his emotions. Only at times would rich feelings dwell within his sapphire irises, and always for reason.

I found my voice quiet, a whisper that came out without much effort. "Yeah…But what are you doing awake?" I noticed him fingering his younger brother's bandana in his hands. "…Chi-kun…I can see why you're constantly worried of your Koji's well-being. But you don't have to stay up just to watch over him." I got to my feet and walked over to him, putting my arm around him in such a way I had quickly become accustom to. "You don't have to keep repaying him for what he did when you first met. It's what brothers do. No keeping score. They help each other up when they fall down."

I glanced briefly at the flames before me, thinking about my own brother in the human world. "And what you two've got, you're really blessed. No fights, no friction between you. It's amazing really, you just complete each other. Yin and yang." With my finger, I traced the Yin-Yang symbol in the dirt before quickly scratching it out.

I reached over with my hand and gently pulled Koji's bandana out of the older twin's hands. In a slow motion, I folded it neatly and reached over to put it mere inches from the Warrior of Light's head. From what I could see, he was sound asleep. He held a small smile, his sleek, black bangs falling down into his soft face.

Using this chance, I quickly glanced around. From where I had originally fallen asleep, I could make out distinct differences. This, I soon concluded, was a completely different place. This observation drew a question out of my mouth, "Hey, where is this?"

Chi-kun briefly looked at the trees around us while replying quietly, "A different part of the forest, close to where we started…" He paused, seemingly debating whether or not to tell me a certain piece of information. "Earlier, Takuya came back after you'd fallen asleep. He said he didn't feel like going any farther, so we camped here."

I nodded in understanding, thinking about this probably more than most would have. "And besides sleeping, where was I through all this?" I asked, a few possible future questions popping into my mind at that moment.

His reply came out really easily and fast, like this conversation was nothing. "Oh, he carried you back the entire way. I don't know why he just didn't think of waking you up…" Chi-kun gave a look that seemed like he was thinking, _The moron_. "And when we saw you, we thought you died. Or something like that."

I gave him a slight look of perplexity at his last phrase. It seemed like he himself wasn't even sure. And so, against my better judgment (seems like I never listen…which is true.), I continued speaking. "Uh…exactly why did you think this?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow, gazing at him in waiting for his reply.

He shrugged, more or less to himself. He wasn't really looking in my direction, for whatever reason. "The way he was carrying you. Your head was kinda down in a way that kinda…looked weird. Plus it was the classic saddle-style."

"Whaa~!" My voice came out as a loud squeak that awoke everyone around me. But I could've cared less. Saddle-style. Koji wasn't even permitted to do such, and I let him do pretty much anything that he pleased; I never allowed _anyone_ to do that. B_ecause the last person to do that was—_

I stopped myself mid-thought. _Don't go there. Don't. Go. There._ I had to repeat these words in my mind too many times in the last couple of weeks. Because of my Memory Aura. It kept reminding me of things I didn't want to think of. It brought back things I didn't want to remember. The things that made me the way I was now.

I spun around, seeing Takuya had sat up with an annoyed look on his face from being awakened so late at night after probably having dreams of candy and toy robots and stuff. "You know," he began in irritation, "some of us _do _like to sleep at this hour." He sent a blaming look at me. He knew well enough that Chi-kun wasn't by any means rude at all, he wouldn't hurt a single little insect. If anything, he'd make friends with it and give it a name.

I was at the goggle-head's throat immediately (this is figuratively; I'm not some sort of animal), glaring daggers in my eyes. "You," I growled, balling my fists for the chance that I may need them to further prove the point I was making. "Don't you ever touch me again. Because if you do, you'll be short of things to touch with."

His brown eyes changed into a look of slight mystification. "What did I do?" he questioned. Playing innocent. Wasn't that typical?

I moaned loudly, tempted to facepalm at his ignorance. I didn't want to speak of a matter that I had never shared with anyone, something that never had escaped the depths of my own mind. "Never mind! You're too stupid to get my reasoning anyway, so why even bother?" I crossed my arms, shaking my head. I averted my gaze to the flames once again.

Takuya didn't deserve such a beautiful element as Fire. He didn't—and couldn't—harness such grace. The way the flames danced ever so rhythmically, beating to its own music, making its own rhapsody. It was a thing of serenity, yet a thing of such destruction. How quickly it could change, and how quickly people's opinion on it change as well.

"I don't understand why you think no one gets you. You never let anything out of that thick skull of yours and just try to see that there are actually people that go through the same things that you do!" Takuya's words came out rather strong, hitting me with some force. He didn't know me, and all the same, I didn't want him to. _I don't _think_ that no one gets me. No one truly _does_… Because they don't even give a rat's _oshiri_…none of them do…_

Even though there was a large discussion going on within my own mind, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. There was nothing I really could say that would shut that moron up for good, aside from the physical action of slugging him in the face. So instead, against the little voice in my head that always told me to make me shut someone's trap, I stood up silently and stomped off. That was a sure sign for him that clearly said, 'stay away from me, 'cause I'm pissed off'.

But does he ever listen to that? Hell frickin' no.

I could hear his quick footfalls on the grass, approaching me quickly. His shouts soon followed. You just couldn't have one without the other with this _baka_. "Mirai! C'mon no hard feelings, buddy! Let bygones be bygones! We both said some things we didn't mean, so—"

I cut him off, spinning around while glaring flaming daggers in my eyes. "Let bygones be bygones, huh?! Kid, if you honestly think I'm gonna just dismiss something that actually _matters_ to me, you're dead wrong! You can't just go around doing and saying whatever you want, like carrying me back to camp or demanding I talk about my problems, you just can't do that!"

His gaze met mine, a rather remorseful expression as apposed to mine full of anger and retribution that I critically desired. He said nothing; however, either lost for words or trying to speak through his eyes. I could see no silent message being transmitted. But then again, I wasn't really searching for one.

I bit my lip and turned away again, continuing my trek to _Kamisama _neither knows nor cares where. It was about this time I realized that somehow I wasn't in the forest any more; either I had walked just that fast or in the right direction. What lied before me was a rather dry wasteland, so I assumed the forest we were in had been a very well-flourished oasis, or maybe just the edge of vegetation. But I wasn't one to really care; it was night, so it wasn't exactly warm out. And over time, cold had been of a special acculturation to me, so I couldn't care less.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" I could hear Zoe's voice as clear as day as she and the rest of our tiny group running over. She was the last person I wanted to get involved in this; I knew she would just go and make everything worse. She thought she was just a little angel, trying to fix everyone's problems for them, when really they didn't want their help. _She could help by going to hell…_

"Go back…" I growled through clenched teeth, making the approaching group stop a few yards from us. I was talking to all of them, not just Zoe. I just wanted them to go away so I could handle this problem with Takuya by myself. I didn't want anyone's help with this. It was his and my problem; no one should interfere and get involved. No one was allowed to solve my problems for me, no matter who they were. Things will resolve by _my_ terms.

"But, Mirai—" I cut the blonde girl off.

I screamed uncontrollably, my rage burning like lava, "GO BACK!"

At that moment, the ground under me and Takuya, a deep black chasm opening up and trying to engulf us. I grabbed onto the ledge with a single hand, trying to hang on for all my worth. Takuya, I could feel, was clamped onto my leg for dear life. But even though it annoyed me, I could see his reasoning quite well. Not very many people I knew would willingly go falling into black.

Koji was over and grasping my wrist in an instant. It put painful strain on my shoulder up to my fingers, and I could feel he was cutting off circulation. In his eyes, I could see a deep determination, even through my boundless fear. There were words written on his face, words that said 'I won't let you fall. Trust me.'

I did trust him. He, along with his older brother, were the people I trusted the most out of anyone I knew. I could something more common with him than just interests. Our lifestyles back home were substantially similar, although he didn't have his brother living with him, he had issues with his family; he was closed off from them, under false pretenses.

Shouts emerged from our traveling comrades, urging me to keep holding on. And it'd be nice if Koji, did the same, too. Because he was trying to pull me up, while Takuya was pulling me down. But the thing about Takuya: He had all his weight dragging me down. And the thing about Koji: He didn't. So my conclusion: _Kuso_.

I felt Koji's grip lessening its hold. So the Warrior of Light, began to pull at all his strength he could conjure, gritting his teeth and driven by a powerful ambition I could almost feel right here. But I didn't share it. I was terrified. The one I trusted the most was at the end of his rope, and because of that weakness, so was I. Enough that I actually began to talk stupid.

"Let go, Koji!" I watched as his expression changed to one of refusal. "Koji, just let me go!"

"Hey, forget about something?!" Takuya questioned loudly, even though it was kinda hard to forget about _him_. "I get a vote before Mirai commits suicide, because this'll affect me as well, believe it or not!" _Naw, that can't be right…I don't believe it._

Suddenly, I saw Koji slide forward a few inches. Because of the current situation, he was lying on his stomach, the jagged ledge cutting into his arms. Blood streamed down in little rivers onto my hands. His face was melted into a look of sheer agony, his teeth digging into his lip to prevent any sound of pain escaping. And I knew the one thing he wanted to do right now was scream.

"Takuya!" I jerked my head down at the Warrior of Flame, feeling an idea come to me. "Spirit Evolve to Aldamon!" I felt like he was trying to pull off my leg. I was pretty certain that he already pulled something out of joint.

He pulled out his D-Tector and clicked the buttons. All that resulted was an empty beeping sound. "What the heck?! Mirai, it isn't working!" he shouted in alarm. I could hear other beeping of everyone else's D-Tectors as well. I could hear complains and just the hollow bleeping of failed Spirit Evolutions. Nothing was working.

I looked up at Koji once again. "Koji, just let go! I don't want you to fall in too!" I pleaded.

His expression, although filled with suffering, again disregarded my request. "I—I…" Suddenly, my hand slipped through his fingers and in an instant, all I could see was blackness. I lost all senses in that time and I could feel air moving all around me. But the thing I didn't feel was the landing.

* * *

"Mirai! Mirai!"

I was hesitant to open my eyes, soreness filling every limb in my body. But before I could stop myself, my eyes were already looking up at Takuya, who exchanged the gaze with one of deep apprehension. I found my voice came out rather strong, despite how things had turned out…however long ago it was since that fall, "Where…?" I didn't get to finish my question, because the gogglehead already had an answer.

"I'm not sure. Though it's some sort of underground chasm," he replied, his eyes flickering off of me for a split-second to scan the area.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Captain." I sat up slowly, the throbbing feeling soon fading. "But…how are we alive? Or not even slightly injured?" I flexed my fingers, watching with a growing curiosity. It was strange. No wounds, no broken bones. No nothing. _I'm fine. But how is that even possible? We shouldn't have survived that fall…_I looked up, but all there was only darkness. _But it's not like I'm complaining…_

Takuya didn't have an answer to this question. He seemed to be off in another world, staring off into the distance. Somehow this cave was lighted by glowing rocks embedding in the walls. The dim light couldn't illuminate all that much, but it was enough to see the entire room with fair quality. It was rather empty, damp and cold, like most other deep, dark caves. The walls, oddly enough, were a white rock, like someone just took an eraser and erased all of the color it would normally have. The rocks that provided us with the light, however, were a light, robin's egg blue color. The light it gave off was white, despite the rock's color, just like that of which the sun gave off. But rather sadly, I could feel no heat emitting from it.

I made it to my feet and walked over to the white walls. I ran my hand over it, feeling its smooth texture. "Do you think this was naturally made?" I questioned, turning to Takuya, who was still gazing down into one of the corridors as if in a trance. "Hey…you in there?"

From the darkness of that passage, suddenly, a great form lunged out. It pinned the Warrior of Flame to the ground and bared its teeth at him. It was a great lion with two tails that swept behind it and in each of its ears, two earrings dangled. "What are you doing here, human?!" It snarled in a cold, blood-thirsty voice.

I pulled out my D-Tector. But as before, even when I clicked the button, nothing happened. "We don't mean any harm!" I suddenly shouted, catching the great leo's attention. I immediately regretted my outburst, because when my voice came out, I saw its shadowy eyes glaring daggers at me. I actually found myself gulping in nervousness, learning that if I hadn't said anything, it might actually not have even known I was there.

"Yeah, what she said!" Takuya fretted in a rather high-key voice. "We don't even know where we are! Heck, we barely know how we got here! The ground just kinda broke and we fell in!" I could nearly see his heart thudding from my position way over here. I could bet his heart was taking in full-throttle.

The large lion paused to ponder a moment, although I didn't really think he was going to accept our pleas. He growled from deep in his throat and said harshly, "Despite your allegations, the doctrines of this venerated crypt still prevail. Therefore, I must eradicate all trespassers."

The only part I understood was the last sentence that escaped from the lion's mouth, but the fact I didn't understand most of it made me all the more terrified. But apparently my lips and legs moved without the distinct thought, because in an instant, I was mere feet from where the beast was about to kill Takuya and I shouted out, "Don't you dare touch him!"

After those words escaped, it was just dead silence. Takuya had averted his gaze from the lion's razor sharp teeth and was just kinda watching me with slight confusion. Yeah, I had to admit, I surprised myself too with my wording. The lion looked upon me with a solemn gaze (as oppose to when?) that held, unlike Takuya, no confusion or perplexity whatsoever.

It stepped back, allowing Takuya to sit up, his face twisted to show all of the horror written inside him. The lion's eyes darted back and forth between the gogglehead and me, while its voice boomed, "State your ratiocination, human." Its eyes locked with my petrified being. "Why do you make such mitigations for this cretin?"

I stood there like a numbnut, thinking about just what the lion may be getting at. "Am I supposed to know what you're saying?" I tried, hoping my words didn't offend it all that much. "'Cause I'm not all that great with big words." _Great, now I'm making myself seem like a moron._

The great lion shook its head and seemed deep in thought, probably finding words that I'd actually understand. "Never mind, human, of my misconception. I apologize. I am Liamon and I am the guardian of the Cavern of Legends." _Wait, you were just trying to kill Takuya and now you're apologizing like nothing ever happened? You're a strange little kitty cat._

I glanced at the Warrior of Flame for a split second at what Liamon had just said. We were at the Cavern of Legends without even really trying. It was under us the entire time. "Uh sure, whatever. No big," I said, stuttering mostly. "I'm Mirai, the holder of the Spirits of Time. And the dorkus next to me that you nearly killed is Takuya, the idiot that managed to get the Spirits of Flame." I smiled slightly, knowing without turning my head that the gogglehead was glaring at me because of my insults I was able to insert without much effort.

Liamon perked up. Literally. His ears stood straight up. "You humans are the inheritors from the prophesy? Legendary Warriors? But you're mere children!" _Does EVERYONE have to go and point that out?!_

"Hey, you heard of that prophesy even down here in the dirt?—OW!" I jabbed Takuya in the stomach with my elbow for his remark. It wasn't all that smart to be poking fun at someone who has full liability to tear you apart in one single instant.

"Excuse Gogglehead. He's not that bright." Again I ignored his expression. "Yes, we're Legendary Warriors. And actually, we were sent to find the Cavern of Legends, but ended up falling into it apparently. We're supposed to guard it from anyone who seeks to take the Amorous Jewel." I was actually surprised I remembered the name of which we were sent to protect.

Liamon pondered a moment, taking in my words. "If Legendary Warriors were sent to protect this place, that must mean the Amorous Jewel is in grave precariousness. I must discuss the matter OwRyumon forthwith. I wish you good fortune, Legendary Warriors!" The lion then took off running. And I was ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent sure that when he was running, he said, "Warriors, distract the enemy while I escape!"

When the beast had disappeared into the darkness, I couldn't help but turn to Takuya and ask, "Is it just me or was that whole situation utterly demeaning?" I ran my fingers absentmindedly through my hair, thinking. Something just wasn't really right with this place.

"Yeah…" Takuya also seemed to be deep in thought about something (or at least how much thought his brain could take without bursting). "Hey, we should probably go find that jewel-thing. If Liamon isn't guarding it anymore—since he left pretty quickly, it's now left vulnerable," he suggesting, using the Lion Digimon's name in complete vain.

I crossed my arms. "Hey, who nominated you leader?" I snapped, suddenly feeling angry once again. All of my foul emotions came streaming back to me in a single flash. It seemed I had been having many more changes in emotions since we fell into the cavern. _First it's the how I asked of Takuya's opinion when we first got here, then my compulsion to protect him when Liamon appeared…after that, it's my honesty to Liamon when I said I didn't understand…and then now, I'm suddenly angry again…what's going on? I don't even know why I'm angry…_

Takuya seemed taken back my remark, not really expecting I would react in such a way that I had. "Well, I just thought—" I cut the Warrior off, more rage appearing in my voice, my fury bottled up inside me like a bomb about to go off. And it would, depending on what he said to my next words. It would destroy everything in range.

"Let's get one thing straight, moron. I don't care what you think. I _never_ cared what you think. Any notion that makes you think any different just shows you're an idiot to actually believe that load of crap." I glared daggers at him, a fire burning inside me.

I spun around, my back to him and began walking. He was his decision whether or not to follow me, but I could care less what happened to him. He gets himself into a _kuso_-load of trouble, his calls for help will be ignored by me. Besides, I could really come to enjoy the silence that the absence of that idiot provided.

"What's your reason?"

I stopped quickly, surprised by his sudden question. I turned back around to face him, seeing that he hadn't even moved. "What?" I questioned, not really getting the meaning behind his question. My reason for what?

"Your reasoning for not caring. Why don't you care what I think? Why are you always so distant?" He walked over, his eyes locked onto my face. It was as if his element was captured within them. I just looked back, wondering if he was going to keep talking. I realized he wasn't going to, awaiting my response.

I bit my lip, thinking how to respond—even if I _wanted_ to respond. I didn't let anyone into the confines of my own mind, my heart. I didn't speak much of my shadowed past, a past of which was only recently revealed to me when I had arrived in the Digital World. A past that I made myself forget, one that I then made myself remember. To let him in with just his request was unthinkable; I wouldn't take down my guard with just the asking of knowledge. Knowledge I didn't want him to have of me for him to try to fix. Because, being Takuya Kanbara, he would try to fix my problems, despite whether or not I wanted his help. And he probably knew that little detail as well. Sometimes I thought he did all of that just to annoy me.

"You try too hard," I scoffed suddenly, startling myself. "You try too hard to make people like you. You insist on being the everyone's guy. You mold yourself—you change your personality—just to satisfy the wishes of others. And it's never all that much, because everyone admires your bubbly personality. This is the difference between your world and mine."

Takuya remained quiet for a moment, taking in all my words. I knew he wasn't used to people up and pointing out everything they didn't like about him. Well, he just had to get used to it. "But…what's your world? How is it so different?"

I turned away, a dark, cold feeling filling me. I didn't want to think about my life. Because it always led back to that single root of the problem. Where all of my problems traced up to. The truth about my past. "You don't need to know about my world. All you need to know is it's very different from the one you're used to."


End file.
